To the ends of the earth
by ally-B-BELLA
Summary: a huge fight with the volterra come near the end coz edward wants to keep bella human as long as possable and gets him self in a bit of trouble with aro and jake fights edward as well to keep bella human ....better summrie inside
1. a wedding to rember

**A/N- im giving credit here to piper my betta reader here for helping me out and please read and review chapter2 should be up soon**

**and heres a better summery:**

a huge fight with the volterra come near the end coz edward wants to keep bella human as long as possable and gets him self in a bit of trouble with aro and jake fights edward as well to keep bella human but eventualy gives in but marcus and cainas want bella away from edward coz she has something they want and coz of that they see the cullens as a threat but not aro a fight betwen them erupts edward of corse go's to the earths ends to get his bella back to him  
**ok now on with the show lol have fun! and rember R&R it'll get the chapters up faster :)**

A Wedding To Remember 

The day was finally here. My day; the day I was finally going to marry Edward. With everything that's happened in the last few weeks, I was on the tip of my toes with anticipation.

I was in Alice's room looking myself over in my dress. It was a perfect fit, an exquisite masterpiece. If Edward could die I'm sure he would today.

Alice was going through her closet again; apparently something seemed to be missing. I paid no attention as I swooned over myself in my dress of creamy white. The smooth satin fabric caressed my shoulders as I traced my fingers back and forth over it, the tips of my fingers feeling the warmth of my skin for one of the last times. I traced the line again from shoulder to shoulder, following the slight dip over the top of my breasts across my collar bone. The red and white rhinestones glittered in the light, the back of the dress was almost completely void of fabric, dipping low to the small of my back, held up by a lacing of fabric so soft, it had to be silk. I moved my hands gently over the corset-like top of my dress, the bottom puffed out from the top like a handkerchief fluttering softly in a slight wind. I don't know how Alice managed this, but I would be thanking her for years to come.

Angela slid another bobby-pin into place as she continued putting my hair up into a small bun, but leaving a few soft curls to lightly caress my face. I adored it.

Rose was on Alice's bed weaving some baby roses through my veil. At that moment Alice emerged from her closet with a small box. _Oh_ _NO! _I thought, _I can't believe she got me a present to top it all off!_

Smiling, Alice danced over to me. "Here Bella, it's our way of saying welcome to the family!" her smile widened.

I glanced over at Rosalie, she smiled meekly.

I took the box from Alice and opened it carefully, not wanting another incident like my birthday last year. Under the wrappings there were two more boxes wrapped together. I opened the smallest of the boxes first, with Alice watching my every move; I removed the lid revealing a pair of earrings on a small silver chain. Each had a ruby in the shape of a small heart incrusted in diamonds. They were absolutely beautiful. Tears welled in my eyes as I reached into the box, pulling them out, and putting them on.

"They're beautiful," I whispered.

Rose gave me a smile that was friendlier than ever.

"Open the other one. Emmett and Jasper were very insistent that we get that one for you," Rose smiled a large toothy grin.

"Oh wait Bella," Alice said, "before you open that one we should get Jasper and Emmett, they'll be so upset if they don't get to see you open it." She whipped out the door gracefully, returning almost as soon as she left with Jasper and Emmett in tow. Both men looking handsome in their black tuxedos with sapphire blue dress shirts and red ties.

Alice was on Jasper's arm in her red fluttery dress. Each of my brides maids wore the same dress, although each looking exceptionally beautiful in their own way.

Emmett's voice boomed as he urged me to the next box. "Open it Bella!" I gave him wary smile.

"Alright, Emmett," I sighed.

I took the second box off the stand next to me, which Angela had littered with hair pins. I made sure to be exceptionally slow to get a little fun out of Emmett, as he seemed to be the most eager for me to open the box.

I removed the lid from the box, revealing a silver chain with two sapphire hearts bonded together with small rubies surrounding them. It too was beautiful, amazingly so that I couldn't help but pull Emmett and Jasper into a hug. Tears of complete happiness and joy now falling steadily down my face.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered, "it's amazing."

I left water spots on both Jasper and Emmett's shoulders, as I pulled back from them.

Jasper looked a little taken aback from the tears; although he did smile it soon disappeared as Emmett buried my face into one of his shoulders, pulling me into one of his famous bone crushing hugs. In one second, he had squeezed all the air out of my lungs. Luckily he let me go a moment later.

I turned to Alice, who had the box in her hands.

"Do you mind?" I asked, turning my head to expose my neck to her.

"Not at all Bella."

She smiled as she fitted it around my neck, the hearts on the necklace hovered just above the swell of fabric across my breasts.

"Finally done with your hair Bella!" Angela exclaimed as she placed the last pin in place making sure that everything was where it should be. "Edward's going to die when he sees you in this," she said excitedly

"If he could," I muttered, more to myself than anyone else. Although the others, with their exceptional vampire hearing, smirked playfully, knowing full well what I meant.

Rose placed the veil on my on my head making sure that the Tierra encircled the bun on my head. She played with it for a minute or two also making sure that the baby roses that were weaved through the top and bottom of the veil were placed right.

"There, all perfect."

I looked myself over in the mirror one last time. It was amazing how the new necklace and earrings, along with the veil just brought everything together.

I turned to the five of them, all looking at me.

"Well what do you think?"

It was Jasper who spoke, he took both my hands in his as he took a step back, taking in all of my beauty. "I think, my dear Bella, that Edward will be stunned and eager to make you his wife, and our newest sister." He smiled widely as he said all this, and I was sure if he could cry, he would.

I smiled at the thought of being Mrs. Edward Cullen.

I turned to Alice and asked, "How much time do we have?"

"Five minutes."

Both Jasper and Emmett gave me a kiss on each cheek. "We should go. I'm sure Edward is beside himself with anticipation of seeing you. See you down there!"

Emmet left a kiss on my hand as they both left to go help Edward.

"Here Bella," Rose said as she shoved a pair of high heeled strappy shoes into my hands. I put them on quickly as everyone else already had their shoes on. They seemed to be surprisingly comfortable.

Alice smiled, "Are you ready Bella?"

I took in a deep breath, exhaled and smiled. "Definitely."

There was a small knock on the door, it opened and Esme came in, absolutely beautiful in her red dress.

She smiled gingerly, "Oh, Bella you look simply divine! Edward's just going to eat you up!"

She handed us our bouquets. Each of theirs consisted of white lilies. Although Alice was very insistent that mine has roses as well as the lilies. I'd have to agree with her on this one, they looked gorgeous together.

The five of us then left the room, descending the stairs towards the Cullen's backyard. I couldn't believe all the decorations they had done in the main room of the downstairs. It was set up as a reception hall with tables everywhere, all draped in deep sapphire blue and white. The only red I could see was on the head table, where I would later sit with Edward and the rest of my wedding party.

We went straight through the back door and into an enclosed tent where we would wait for our queue. Charlie was waiting for me there, the biggest smile played across his face when he saw me. Although we still had a few minutes left, and there were chairs to sit on, I couldn't sit. I paced the length of the tent, my nerves now getting the best of me. It must have been the 10th time before anyone said anything.

"Could you sit still Bella?" Angela said, "Please? You're making me dizzy with your pacing."

"I'm sorry Angela. I'm just excited, anxious, and scared and I guess just can't sit still."

Esme smiled gently, "oh Bella it's just normal pre-wedding jitters."

I nodded as the first note of the song started to play.

"That's our queue," Rose said excitedly.

Angela left the tent first, I could see from the small opening in the curtain that it was that Ben took her up to the front. They stopped under a small canopy with an arch decorated with lilies. The Minister stood directly in the center, Angela moved to the right as Ben took his seat.

Soon Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper were all standing up at the front in their rightful places. Finally leaving just me and Charlie. Charlie cleared his throat. "I guess this is it kid, you're getting married in a few minutes. This is the last time you'll be my Bells, after you'll be his Bella."

"I know Dad, and I couldn't be happier."

"Well that's good." He smiled shyly.

The first string of the wedding march started, "that's our queue." Charlie chuckled a bit as he took my arm and led me down the aisle. Looking around at the people as I went by, it looked like the entire town was here. Everything seemed to be flying by at a slow pace; it felt like someone had the fast-forward and rewind buttons jammed on a VCR.

Charlie passed me off to Edward. We stood in front of the Minister. I was staring at Edward, as handsome as ever, in his tux. His eyes seemed to be burning into mine through my veil.

Soon we were exchanging our rings, saying our vows, and finally our kiss.

Edward lifted my veil before he kissed me. He seemed to be studying me, taking in the moment, etching me permanently like this in his mind. He pulled me close to him and took my lips with his, dipping me slightly as I deepened the kiss. My lips moving with his.

It must have gone on a little too long because soon we could hear clapping and Emmett's whistling over the crowd. Unwillingly we broke the kiss; the Minister babbled something that I didn't hear as we left the area to where our pictures would be taken.

Alice said something to the guests about moving indoors for food and drinks as the rest of the wedding party came to where we were for pictures. The picture taking went by seemly fast, a few of me and Edward, the brides maids, the grooms men, and then of all of us together; our first family photo.

We were smiling for the last one when Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I can't wait to get you out of that dress Mrs. Cullen."

A naughty smile played across Alice's face as she whispered quickly back to Edward. "Edward do you mind _NOT_ thinking those things? I do not need to see that."

I smiled at Alice as the photographer called for everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone look here and smile in 3, 2, 1…"

A flash of light blinded me for the 100th time in the past half hour.


	2. Shoping Trip OH LA LA

**Shopping Trip OH la la**

**(hey piper a lil note the word creep its pro noced cra pees but I don't know how to do the lil acent think over the last e could you do that for me)**

With the events of last night swimming dizzily through my head, I stirred early the next morning, not wanting to open my eyes yet.

As I realized that all the events of the day before were real, I opened my eyes wide. With eagerness I jumped up from _**our**_ bed. Everything seemed too perfect; I almost expected some sort of danger to lunge out at me from the shadows

A twinge of pain ached in my heart yet again; my best friend and best man, my Jacob had skipped out on my wedding. I can't believe he did this to me!

I pushed him roughly out of my mind as I stretched, instinctively searching on the bed for my beloved, my Edward. I frowned somewhat unsurprisingly; he wasn't in the bed beside me.

I could smell crêpes wafting through the house. It was a warmly inviting smell. Within that second, Edward came walking through our bedroom door with a tray of crêpes with several different types of jams, a can of whipped cream and icing sugar, and a glass of orange juice. In the middle of the tray sat small vase with a single lily in it.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen." Edward smiled his crooked smile; the one that I loved so much.

I sat up on the bed as he walked swiftly over to me and set the tray down. I sniffed it cautiously, but it smelled incredible.

I smiled devilishly at Edward as an idea struck me. We were married now; there was no reason for me to hold back any longer. I grabbed the whipped cream and shook the can as I leaned in to kiss my beloved. It was times like this I was glad Edward couldn't pick through my mind like he could everyone else's.

My finger on the nozzle I pulled back and took aim, spraying Edward with the cream, making sure I covered him in it; hair and all.

Alice passed by our room at that moment and seeing Edward covered in the wiped cream caused her to let out that musical laugh of hers. She stopped in the doorway leaning against the frame. "Edward, I must say that you just look so hilarious covered in all that cream," she laughed again. "Nice one Bella!" A sly smile played across her face.

"Uh thanks Alice," I smiled.

"Oh and Edward," Alice said, "I have to steal your wife for a little while, just a small shopping trip for the essentials before we leave tonight."

I looked quizzically at Alice, wondering what exactly she had planed for us. What did she mean 'before _**WE**_ leave'?

I rolled up a crêpe before stuffing it in my mouth. Alice stifled a laugh at the sight of my cheeks bulging like a chipmunk that had a mouth full of nuts.

"That's fine Alice, just be back before five, we have to be on the plane by seven in order to be on time," Edward ordered, before smiling and giving me a small wink.

"Bella, I'll see you downstairs in an hour." Alice turned and headed towards the library, usually where Jasper was.

I turned to Edward. "What dos she mean by _**WE**_? Where are we going?" I almost growled at him in my frustration, although I didn't intend for it to sound as menacing as it did.

"Oh that…well it's our honeymoon, but Alice and Jasper are coming as well. It's another one of their trips, their anniversary is in a few weeks and Alice thought it would be nice to take an early anniversary with Jasper…and us," he said meekly.

"Do you know what Alice has on this all too elusive shopping trip she has planned for us?"

"Not a clue. Just that Mom and Rosalie are coming with you. That's all I could get out of Alice before her thoughts turned to Jasper."

Edward shuddered. Although he had never revealed what Alice was truly thinking, I had a pretty good idea.

I wiped my finger across his bare chest, and then shoved it in my mouth. "Mmm…cream of Edward," I teased, a grin on my face.

He chuckled.

Throwing the covers back, I jumped out of the bed, grabbed my toiletry bag and headed toward Alice's room.

I knocked on the door hoping that Alice was in her room. I didn't have any decent clothing to wear. All I had at the moment was an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

I opened the door slightly, just enough to poke my head through the crack. "Alice?"

"Come in Bella," Alice called from somewhere deep in her closet.

"Alice," I said again as I closed the door behind me, "could I borrow your bathroom? I desperately need a shower and some clothing, so do you think I could borrow something?"

"Of course Bella," she replied as she stuck her head out and around the corner of her closet.

"I'll find you something. You just go shower. There are towels on the rack when you need them."

She disappeared into her closet again, and I made my way to the bathroom. Closing the door, I stripped myself of everything and eagerly jumped into the shower, letting the hot water run over me like a cascading waterfall. I let the water ease my tensed muscles.

Relaxed, I let my mind wander.

Everything was wonderful. I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. Alice was my sister and now everything else ceased to exist except my new officially acquired family.

After twenty minutes, I reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping one of Alice's fluffy pink towels around myself. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth before exiting the bathroom wearing only the fluffy pink towel.

Alice was waiting for me patiently on her snow white sleigh bed with pink covers. The bed itself was almost completely covered in red pillows that accented the red and pink walls of the room. Alice of course, already had a whole outfit picked out for me, and knowing her, she would insist on doing my makeup too, although _**I**_ didn't see the need for it.

Glancing at the clothes, Alice had picked out a very pale pink dress for me. It was strapless and silk by the feel of it. It was a very pretty dress. In accent she also had a cameo sweater picked out to go with it that was a very deep crimson in color.

"Here Bella," she said enthusiastically as she shoved me back into the bathroom with the clothing in hand, "I think you'll like this one."

I slipped the dress over my head slipping into it easily. I pulled the zipper up at the side, just under my left arm.

Alice was right, as usual. I did like this dress. It shows off my curves, dipping slightly in the front and flaring out like a tulip in full bloom in the spring. I put on the cameo, which matched the dress perfectly.

I examined myself in Alice's full length mirror. I wasn't quite sure why, but the combination of the red and pink seemed to make my features pop.

Alice appeared in the mirror behind me. "Alice I love it, it's exquisite!"

"You can keep it on one condition," she said as she handed me a pair of red wedge heels. I was relieved; I would do much better in these then the heels that she had me in yesterday.

"And what would that be?" I raised one eyebrow at her.

"Please, please, please just let me put some makeup on you?!" she begged, totally ignoring my question and giving me her sad puppy eyes.

I couldn't resist, giving into her every time she gave me that face. How could anyone not give her what she wanted when she looked at you like that?

"Ok, Alice," I sighed, "but just the eyes and lips."

She squealed with glee as she rushed me towards her snow white vanity table that matched with her bed. Alice then started pulling things out of her drawers; an eyelash curler, eyeliner, lipstick, eye shadow, and finally mascara. I groaned as her slender white fingers wrapped around the handle of the eye lash curler; to me it looked like some sort of torture device.

"Oh, quit it Bella! It's not going to bite you! That's Edward's job," she laughed jokingly.

She ever so gently and swiftly pinched my eye lashes up. She was probably trying to make me look like some model off the cover of some expensive magazine. She then applied the mascara just as swiftly. My eyelashes were turned up in a seductive sort of way and I was feeling more and more like a life-sized Barbie doll for Alice to use her torture methods on. She painted my lips a bright crimson and my eyes a soft pink in a very subtle, and so very Alice way. When she seemed pleased with it, she let me go with a wide toothy smile that showed she was very happy with her work.

When she had released me from her death grip, I examined myself in the mirror. I had to admit, Alice does love doing this, and I always end up looking quite remarkable.

I turned to Alice with a pleased smile plastered across my face. That seemed please her even further.

"You wouldn't happen to be able to tell me where, and for what exactly, we are going today?" I tried to be menacing but with no avail. Alice just laughed.

"You know Bella, you trying to sound deadly doesn't work that well. It actually works against you. But yes, I'll tell you. We're going to Seattle, but for what, that will have to wait until we're a safe distance away from prying minds." She seemed to say the last bit more to the door than to me. I frowned, as I heard someone trip over something in the hall, most likely a carpet or something along those lines.

Then I herd Emmett's loud booming laugh as he went into a small fit of laughter. "I told you Edward! She would find out!" Emmett boomed.

"Well Bella," Alice said, "we shouldn't torture your poor husband anymore than we already have." She laughed lightly.

I rose from the small seat Alice had sat me on and we moved to the door. I opened the door to see my husband standing there. I looked at him shyly from beneath my lashes, in all his glory, his golden eye's smoldering, hungrily as he took in my appearance. He pulled me towards him, capturing my lips with his hungrily. Unwillingly we pulled apart for my need of air.

"I take it you like, Edward," Alice chimed gleefully.

I turned as Rosalie glided gracefully down the stairs, her car keys in her hand and a sky blue purse on her dainty wrist. Esme was right behind her.

"Ready to go?" Rosalie asked Alice, almost happily.

"Of course," Alice turned and skipped back into her room, grabbing two purses; one pink and one black. There wasn't anything special about them; they were mostly plain, except that they looked shiny.

I looked at Alice questionably, cocking an eyebrow up as if to ask her _why the hell she needed two purses._ Rolling her eyes, she shoved the pink one into my hands.

Rosalie and Esme were already down the stairs and waiting by the door for me and Alice. Rosalie was tapping her foot impatiently. We descended as fast as was humanly possible for me, the purse in my hand swinging heavily on my wrist and knocking me hard in the ribs.

We entered the garage and I looked around at the vast amount of fancy cars wondering which one of the outrageously expensive vehicles Rosalie would prefer to drive today.

Rosalie turned to Alice as Esme slipped into her Audi A5. "Why don't you and Bella take one of the other ones? We'll be able to get more into the trunks this way." She smiled meekly.

Alice looked at Rosalie suspiciously and grabbed a set of keys off the corkboard holding about 10 different sets of keys. Alice then walked playfully, almost child-like, across the room to Edward's Volvo.

"I'm sure Edward won't mind, especially after he sees you tonight," Alice gave me a sly smile as I slid into the passenger seat.

Esme and Rosalie were already ahead of us. Alice whipped the car out of the garage, flooring it down the dirt road toward the highway and down to Seattle. When we were at least a good ten miles from the house I turned to Alice.

"Ok what are we shopping for _**ALICE**_?"

"Oh nothing special, just some nightwear," she smiled impishly, stealing a look at me from the corner of her eye.

"_**NO**_ way Alice! Your…..you….no" I couldn't get a coherent thought out. I couldn't believe Alice was doing this! Taking me out to shop for things for bed with her _**BROTHER!**_

I groaned at Alice as we turned into a parking lot in the heart of Seattle at a strip mall.

Esme and Rosalie were waiting for us in the parking lot three parking spots down.

"Did you tell her?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Yes," Alice smiled meekly.

"**AND** I'm not happy! Seriously, come on! That's your _brother! _Doyou want to know what he sees me in for _**OUR**_ nights together? It's just disturbing."

I almost screamed. On every word my voice seemed to go up an octave.

Esme put her hand lightly on my shoulder pulling me close and hugging me tightly until I calmed down.

"Its ok Bella, dear, we just wanted you to have more proper clothing, and we're updating the house to give you a room of your own as well. Of course you'll get a say in the design and layout of your room. And yes, it will be next to Edward's."

I slapped Alice playfully across her arm. Of course she didn't feel a thing. She chuckled. "I didn't get to that yet. Bella, you were freaking out about the lingerie thing," she laughed.

"Ok if we're going to do this I want to get it over with," I half laughed.

We walked into the mall. The three of them dragged me through store after store. They had me try on dresses, skirts, sweaters, fancy tops…just about everything I could imagine. I insisted on getting some '_normal'_ clothes, to which Alice was not entirely impressed about.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me off again, mine and Esme's arms full of bags from various clothing stores. I must've had at least thirty bags myself. They agreed with me that we would do the lingerie shopping last. Now, it was our last stop.

Rose was taking the bags from me as Alice shoved me into a change room with a ton of lacy things. I grabbed one of the outfits; a blue lacey baby-doll, the fabric was soft, but also transparent. It felt nice on my skin, the sheer fabric draped down my body to my hips. There was a **V-**shape void of fabric that ran from the bottom of the bra right down to my naval. I slipped into the lacy booty shorts and then opened the door to the change room just a crack to find Esme sitting on a big round couch surrounded by the many shopping bags. Alice and Rose weren't with her.

Alice was looking at a sheer layered nightie with thin straps. I looked nice in red but definitely not the neon pink Alice was looking at. That color was dreadful.

"Alice, grab that red one and come here," I said as I opened the door a little more, I wasn't totally sure or even comfortable at this particular moment.

Alice smiled as she grabbed the red one off the rack and danced over to where I had poked my head around the door. I reached for the outfit. "Oh Bella, come on out and show us!" Alice chimed happily.

Reluctantly, I opened the door fully. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to cover as much of my exposed body as was possible. But to no avail; Alice grabbed my arms and pulled them from my body.

"Mom what do you think?" Alice asked Esme, making me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Definitely a keeper," she smiled at me sweetly.

Alice shoved me back into the change room with the red nightie and the other outfits she had picked up for me to try on. I groaned as I tossed the outfit over the door, although I did like that one very much. I went through the other outfits, most of which, either I didn't like or didn't they look right on me until I came back to the red nightie again. I looked at it more closely, the thin straps, the layering of the fabric laid ever so slightly over the swells of my chest, the little bow between the swells of my chest, the pinching of the fabric on my hips as it accented them, the sheerness of the fabric as it drifted a little lower, covering my bum just slightly. The matching red thong covered the rest of me. I came out of the change room, not as embarrassed now and with a happy but sly smile playing across my face.

"Oh Alice, we are definitely keeping this one. I love it!"

"I would have to agree with you there Bella. You do look good in that," Rose said as she put a couple more bags down with my overflowing mountain of clothing and shoes. The bags had a name in some foreign language written across them.

"Thanks, Rosalie. Where have you been?"I questioned as I eyed the bags suspiciously.

"Oh I just went to the jewelers, you need at least some jewelry to go with your new wardrobe," she smiled happily.

I just rolled my eyes, letting them have there fun with me, as they seemed to be having.

I turned to Alice again as she walked around me, probably making sure the piece met her approval. "Yes this is a really good one," Alice said more to herself than to anyone else.

"Alice?"

"Yes. Bella?"

"Do you think they have anything in white? Maybe something with a garter belt and stalking's?" I gave her a half smile, looking a little embarrassed in the mirror hanging across from me on one of the change room doors.

"Let me go look."

I went back into the change room, took off the outfit, and tossed it over the door. Alice came back with a lacy white thing, and a pale pink corset top with a lotus flower pattern printed across the fabric on the top. The matching short skirt was way too short for wearing in public but not for behind closed doors.

I got the skirt on easily enough; it barely went past my upper thighs and left exposed skin where it shouldn't. It was a good thing Alice remembered a pair of pink booty short panties.

I fumbled around with the front clasps of the corset for about 10 minutes before opening the door slightly; Alice was adding a bag of her own to the collection, most likely something for her and Jasper on their anniversary trip.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Um…could you help me here?"

"Oh, of course." She pushed her way into the small change room to help me. She did the clasps up and then swiftly moved to the back pulling at the strings to make it tight, causing the swells of my chest to become more prominent. I grinned, I was definitely _**hot.**_ Finally, Alice tied it up at the top.

Alice's face went blank for a moment or two, but it was a look I knew all to well. She came back into focus and a sly smile played across her face. "Don't worry about trying on the white one, Edward will like that one."

"Alright, I'll get this one too. I like it."

With her vampire speed, Alice had me out of the outfit in a blink of an eye. Taking the white outfit that was still hanging on its hanger, and the other two outfits I had picked out, she left me in the change room to change back into the dress.

I came out of the change room a moment later dressed and ready to go. Rose, Esme, and Alice already had most of the bags in their hands when I came out. I picked up a few of the bags myself that were left along with my recently bought nightwear in my free hand. We left the shop happy and giggling as we discussed the different reactions we each had for Edward when he sees the outfits.

I was having such a good time that I almost didn't notice him. Surprised, I went a few steps ahead of the others. "Jacob?" I called and I realized I was still furious with him.

He turned and stared me in the face, glued to the spot where he stood. I didn't know what was happening to me, why I was so angry. I could see his deep brown eyes, his silky glistening hair, and my rage overpowered me…I couldn't see, I couldn't hear anything but the pounding in my ears…

_**SMACK!!!**_


	3. SO WHAT!

**SO WHAT!**

My fingers stung the second my hand connected with his face. He probably wouldn't have even noticed that I had hit him at all if the sound didn't echo off the walls, making it sound harder than it actually was.

Rosalie, Alice and Esme were looking at me, wide eyed with there jaws hanging open.

"Ow! What was that for Bella?!"

"Think about it Jacob, what did you promise me?"

I was now breathing heavily, although my breathing was becoming more and more ragged with every breath. It was becoming more and more difficult to control myself.

"Oh, _that_…um…"

"Oh just shut up Jake! Unless you're trying to provoke me to catch you in your other form, I swear to God Jake, I WILL take your paws as a trophy."

Jake winced at my comment, and I couldn't tell if it was the thought of me taking his hands away from him, or the yelling, I wasn't concerned with either of them right now.

"You were supposed to be there Jake! You were my best man, and what do you do? You don't even show up! You forgot about me. You should have been there for me!"

People were staring at us now, and whispering to each other about the commotion that was happening in the middle of the mall. But no one tried to stop my outburst. Rose had a smug look on her face, as I screamed at Jacob. Now tears streamed steadily down my face.

"The only thing I asked you to do for me was show to up at my wedding! You couldn't even do that Jake!"

I was so mad at him. I could feel myself shaking, my fists were balled up and I had them clamped at my sides. My lip was trembling, and my nostrils were flaring as I took deep ragged breaths, trying to control myself. I couldn't remember having been this mad in all my life.

"So what? I didn't show! So what?! I can't be your best friend anymore?! So what?! I'd rather be away from you than have to see you become one of _**THEM?!**_ So what! You're not gonna be the same Bella at all! I care too much to let myself let go of you, and to think of you as being dead is a much better thing to then to let myself care for you anymore Bella!"

"SO WHAT Jake! You think I'm going to let you think I'm dead?!**IF I**have to I will be at your door every friggin' day just to remind you Jacob!"

"Whether or not you like it, Jake, I am a Cullen now, and you are my best friend, so just deal with it! I'm not going anywhere Jake!"

Gritting my teeth, I turned to Rosalie, still trying to control myself from hitting him again, and from breaking my wrist again.

I pulled my hand back, still balled up in a fist, and unable to control my anger any longer, I let my fist collide with the side of his face. He took a step back, and right into a rack of clothing, knocking it over. At the same time, a definite crack could be heard from my hand.

"Ah, crap!"

Jake got up from the floor, after returning the clothing back to its rack, looking more concerned for me and my, more then likely, broken hand and arm. Although, I couldn't feel anything yet, it must have been the adrenaline that was still flowing heavily through my veins. Jake took a step towards me.

"Jake just…don't, you've done enough!"

My arm was already starting to turn a very light shade of blue, and the pain started to come slowly in my wrist and my mid forearm. I knew in a few minutes it would be extremely painful.

"Alice, are we done? I'm ready to go home, and well, it looks like I have a broken arm," I winced as I moved only slightly.

"We better get you to Carlisle then."

Rose turned to Jake, hissing, "Nice going _**DOG,**_ now we'll never be able to take her out."

Jake just growled at Rose, not even trying to be nice.

"Enough, let's go Rosalie," Alice snapped at her. Esme just shook her head at Jake in disappointment.

We managed to make it to the car before I started feeling light-headed from the pain emanating from my arm.

I sat in the passenger seat of the car while they put the bags in the trunk, leaving me to pass in and out of consciousness. When I finally came to, I was on mine and Edward's bed at home, my arm and hand was already in a cast and I felt fuzzy from a painkiller.

"She did what??!!!"

"Are you serious Rose?! She actually punched the damn wolf?!"

"Just wait until I get my hands on him," Edward let out a low throaty growl.

I opened my eyes slightly, my arm was pounding, and my vision was slightly blurry. I couldn't see much past the bed at this moment, I could hear Edward's laugh. He was more then likely having another one of his silent conversations with Alice, as Alice replayed the scene for him in her mind.

"That's my girl, threatening to cut off a wolf's paws."

Both Emmett's booming laugh and Edward's chuckle echoed through the hallway. The pounding of my head and the loud voices in the hall were a little much to bear, I groaned slightly.

"Ah you're awake Bella, how do you feel?"

"Fuzzy and icky," I said to Carlisle, as my vision came back into focus. The voices in the hall seemed to go from quiet to loud in a heartbeat.

"Oh yes, that's completely normal. Although I wonder, why would you pick a fight with a werewolf?"

"You have quite an arm there, Bella. We had to reset three bones in your hand and two in your arm," Jasper spoke this time, setting himself lightly on the edge of the bed and offering his hand to help me up. I took it with my good hand as Carlisle put a fluffy pillow behind me.

"Let me go and get Edw-" Carlisle was cut short as Alice, Edward, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie came into the room.

Emmett and Rosalie had very proud smiles on their faces, although Emmett's for completely different reason than Rosalie's.

Edward leaned down and kissed me gently, smiling almost with pride as he took a seat on the bed next to me.

"Only you Bella, would marry a vampire _**and**_ pick a fight with a wolf," he chuckled,

Alice and Esme were looking at me with their eyes full of concern as I sat there on the bed, my arm wrapped in what felt like fifty pound cinder block. I tried to lift my arm in the plaster cast, only managing a few inches before my arm gave out, thumping lightly back to the bed.

"Looks like I'm going to need a sling for this if we plan on going…wait what time is it?"

"10 after 6, sweetheart" Esme chimed happily.

"Oh no." I shot up out of the bed, holding my arm close to my body as I darted around the room looking for a suitcase and my newly acquired clothing.

Everyone was looking at me like I'd lost my mind or I finally snapped from all this supernatural stuff.

I looked back at them, staring at me. Their faces were full of bewildered looks. I looked to Alice, wondering why she and Jasper were still here, and not already in-line at the airport. Why weren't Edward and I there either?

"Why aren't you and Jasper at the airport already?" I said frantically to Alice as I continued looking for my suitcase and clothing.

"Um…Bella we rescheduled our flight, for early in the morning."

I just stared at Alice, dumbfounded. I still couldn't think properly. The only thing I could manage to get out was an "oh".

Edward came over to me, putting his hand around my waist, and carful not to move my arm too much, walked me slowly back to the bed. Edward laid me gently back against the pillow, as he pulled another one over to prop my arm on.

Alice slipped out of the room quietly, leaving Rosalie sulking in the corner of the room. Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the room as he laughed at both of us; me cause I broke my arm picking a fight with Jacob and also because Rosalie didn't get her own way with Jacob. Or at least that was what I could tell from her facial expression.

"Bella, why don't we take a look at your arm before Edward has a panic attack?" Carlisle was looking over me once more when my stomach gave a very loud growl making everyone know that I was past due for some food. Alice came into the room carrying a deep teal shawl.

Carlisle gave me the okay, saying I was completely fine but that I would have to be in this damn cast for 8-10 weeks. Alice folded the shawl in half and tied it behind my neck. Then she put my arm in the sling. I could do things more easily now, I smiled gingerly her. "Thanks."

"So what's for dinner?" I asked Edward as I rubbed my stomach hungrily with my good hand.

"What would you like?"

"Hmm…How about some pasta with a cream sauce?" I asked almost excitedly.

"How about fettuccini alfredo?"

"Sounds good to me," I said happily

I placed a kiss on my love's lips as I leaned back into the pillow. Edward put on a CD for me to listen to before he went downstairs to cook me dinner; the rest of the family had went out hunting. Edward had bought the new CD for me a few days before we got married. It was Pink. The first song was called 'So What', which was more than suiting for today's events I thought as I drifted slowly to sleep.


End file.
